This invention relates generally to human/computer interfaces and more particularly to mechanical input devices for computerized systems.
It has become increasingly common to computerize systems, from the trivial (e.g., the computerized toaster or coffee pot) to the exceedingly complex (e.g., complicated telecommunications and digital network systems). The advantage of computerization is that such systems become more flexible and powerful. However, the price that must be paid for this power and flexibility is, typically, an increase in the difficulty of the human/machine interface.
The fundamental reason for this problem is that computers operate on principles based on the abstract concepts of mathematics and logic, while humans tend to think in a more spatial manner. People inhabit the real world, and therefore are more comfortable with physical, three-dimensional objects than they are with the abstractions of the computer world. Since people do not think like computers, metaphors are adopted to permit people to effectively communicate with computers. In general, better metaphors permit more efficient and medium independent communications between people and computers.
There are, of course, a number of human/computer interfaces which allow users, with varying degrees of comfort and ease, to interact with computers. For example, keyboards, computer mice, joysticks, etc. allow users to physically manipulate a three-dimensional object to create an input into a computer system. However, these human/computer interfaces are quite artificial in nature, and tend to require a substantial investment in training to be used efficiently.
Progress has been made in improving the human/computer interface with the graphical user interface (GUI). With a GUI interface, icons are presented on a computer screen which represent physical objects. For example, a document file may look like a page of a document, a directory file might look like a file folder, and an icon of a trash can be used for disposing of documents and files. In other words, GUI interfaces use "metaphors" where a graphical icon represents a physical object familiar to users. This makes GUI interfaces easier to use for most users. GUI interfaces were pioneered at such places as Xerox PARC of Palo Alto, Calif. and Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. The GUI is also often commonly used with UNIX.TM. based systems, and is rapidly becoming a standard in the PC-DOS world with the Windows.TM. operating system provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.
While GUIs are a major advance in human/computer interfaces, they nonetheless present a user with a learning curve due to their still limited metaphor. In other words, an icon can only represent a physical object: it is not itself a physical object. Recognizing this problem, a number of researchers and companies have come up with alternative human/computer interfaces which operate on real-world metaphors. Some of these concepts are described in the July, 1993 special issue of Communications of the ACM, in an article entitled "Computer Augmented Environments, Back to the Real World." Such computer augmented environments include immersive environments, where rooms are filled with sensors to control the settings of the room, as researched at New York University (NYU) in New York, N.Y. Another example is the electronic white boards of Wacom and others where ordinary-looking erasers and markers are used to create an electronic "ink." Wellner describes a "DigitalDesk" that uses video cameras, paper, and a work station to move between the paper and the electronic worlds. Fitzmarice has a "Chameleon" unit which allows a user to walk up to a bookshelf and press a touch-sensitive LCD strip to hear more about a selected book. Finally, MIT Media Lab has a product known as Leggo/Logo which lets children program by snapping plastic building blocks together, where each of the building blocks includes an embedded microprocessor.
Bishop has developed a "marble answering machine" which appears to store a voice mail message in a marble that drops into a cup. The marble, in fact, triggers a pointer on a small computer which stores the message. To play back the message, the marble is dropped into the machine again. This marble answering machine has been publicly known at least as of June, 1993.
While strides have been made in attempting to improve human/computer interfaces, there is still progress to be made in this field. Ultimately, the interface itself should disappear from the conscious thought of users so that they can intuitively accomplish their goals without concern to the mechanics of the interface or the underlying operation of the computerized system.